Bill&I Reboot Season 1
by That One Draconequus
Summary: A girl moves to Gravity Falls ten years after Weirdmageddon. While trying to solve the remaining mysteries of the town, she makes a rather...unexpected friend...Bill Cipher. Will their relationship last? Or would will a great tragedy come out it? Bill&I reboot...Human! Bill (still a bit of a crybaby...) (OCxBill) Rated T :3 SPOILER ALERT!
1. Pilot

Episode one

Pilot

Bill and I darted through the woods. It was getting closer. We've been running from a vicious Wendigo for about fifteen minutes now. Because of this, we had aches all over our bodies. After the pursuit lasted for sixteen minutes, a razor-sharp clawed hand suddenly reached out and knocked Bill against a tree. He was out cold and was most likely dead or was going to get eaten by the look the Wendigo was looking at his limp body. Bill was probably going to die

"BILLLLL!" I screamed at the top of my lungs.

I've been treating Bill like a piece of shit recently. I'll never get the chance to apologize and…I'll never even get the chance to confess my true feelings to him…

 ** _One Month earlier…_**

If you go to my school, you will notice that I'm referred as the 'freak' in this school. Kids would bully me. I didn't have much friends. Some people were also just scared of me. Why, you ask? Why do people call me a freak? Because…I have a gift. My 'gift' enables me to see, sense, and communicate with the beings of the supernatural. I also have a huge IQ. Which basically means I'm a huge nerd. I also have a rare Genetic disorder. Stickler syndrome. That is a disorder that pretty much screws up your body. Your joints can easily break. I have to have to have a shit load of surgeries. My retinas in my eyes easily detach and I could become blind at any moment, cleft palates, and don't forget that we're sometimes born prematurely or ends up just dying as a fetus. Oh, you can also get lots of mental issues, too. I pretty much have all of these things. (Except i'm obviously not a dead fetus.) I did almost die as a baby, though. I was very close. So close, that the doctors gave up and turned off life support. My parents never told me how exactly I survived. All they said was that I was 'saved'. By what? What did they mean by 'saved'? Now, back to the subject about me being a freak!

My name is Nikki Fang…and I am considered, a witch, a monster, a freak, a disgrace, a loser, a nobody, and lots more names that I won't mention for our children's sake. After 15 years of suffering life at my hometown in Indiana, My mom decided that my hometown had too much judgmental idiots and decided to move to somewhere that I belonged. She soon found the perfect place for us to live. Same weather as Indiana, but it was located at Marine West Coast. Small town. Not many people. Sounds perfect, right? Yes and no. Yes because of everything and no because of all of the woods that surrounds the small town. Now don't get me started, I absolutely love the outdoors! I just hate the mosquitoes and the very high chance of getting eaten by monsters.

Welcome, folks, to Gravity Falls, in Roadkill County, in the northwest part of Oregon! This small town is full of the weirdest creatures ever! But my life was about to change forever. Because one of these creatures, the most dangerous in fact, became attracted to me of all people. H-It became attracted to a freak. Why, you ask? Because he was a freak himself…

It all started two weeks after my mom, my two brothers, and I moved to Gravity Falls. We lived in what looked like an old cabin. The previous people who lived here were apparently famous in this town. Lucky us. God knows where they went. We never even got to meet the people who sold us the place. As soon as the sellers got the money, they fled. It was a mystery why. Whenever I questioned the townsfolk about who the cabin used to belong to, they either say that these people were very famous in this town because they they saved it from a great evil 10 years ago. or just said the same thing until I left them alone, "Never mind all that!" What happened ten years ago? Who were these so-called heroes? What was the evil that almost invaded this town? Why won't the natives here give me answers? Why did they seem scared when I asked them about what had happened ten years ago. When we arrived at our property, I realized instantly that this place used to be a business. I was excited about this. My mom always wanted to be a tailer. She loves sewing and crocheting. This was a perfect opportunity for her. I was told that this place used to be a tourist trap and had a basement that once was a lab. I didn't know if I should believe that because it was a hillbilly who told me that. I only spent two weeks living in Gravity Falls and I immediately loved it. I just knew instantly that I'd have a better life there. It did get better alright. It sometimes was horrible but, but it still was nice. You remember when I told you that my life changed forever? Well…you'll see what I mean by that soon enough…

One day, after about four weeks after moving to Gravity Falls, I had had a bad day at school. This emotionally unstable goth/emo was being a dick. (Like usual) don't get me started. I liked this school waaay better than my previous school at Indiana. It was just one of those bad days you have. This unstable teenager is probably the only one who actually is against people like me. The thing is, this kid always seems to take everything out on me. It was like there was someone before me that matched my personality. Anyways, after the awful school day, I was in a grouchy mood. I went back to the strange cabin that my family and I now call home. I had decided to drop by to eat a snack, bathroom, and to do my homework.

These things only took up about an hour of my evening before I decided to take a walk in the woods to cool down. I just needed some fresh air. I went over to the shop where my mom was. She decided to go with my idea and was currently setting up a tailer shop she planned on running.

"Hey, mom?" I called.

"Yes, dear?" She replied.

"Is it alright if I take a hike through the woods?" I asked my mother.

My mom looked up from her work before answering with a "You may. Just be careful and be back by nightfall." Scenario. I was once told that the woods in this town are really dangerous at night and there were monsters lurking about and were always waiting for their next prey to feast upon. I nodded and rolled my eyes at my mother's paranoia and darted out the door after grabbing my pack. I was enjoyed hiking in the woods. Well, the first twenty minutes of the hike at least. I eventually reached a clearing. No, it wasn't a random clearing that appears on some occasions. It was the clearing. It was the clearing that pretty much everyone I met in the town specifically told me to avoid. I always wondered why people kept the things that went on 10 years ago a secret. What did they not want people to know? Why did the previous owners of our property leave if they were famous in this town? I took off my pack and set it against a Pine tree. I turned around to come face to face with the weirdest looking statue I've seen in my fucking life.

The statue was the shape of a triangle. The triangle had a single eye in the middle. It looked like it was also wearing a bow tie and top hat. The triangular figure looked like it was reaching out. It was as if it wanted a handshake or just was reaching out desperately like its life was on the line. I slowly walked over to the statue. I then realized who this…thing was. Bill Cipher, a triangular dream demon. You may be wondering how I know about him. That hillbilly I mentioned earlier. He's the only person here who actually reveals information about whatever shit that happened ten years ago. It's vague, yes. But at least I know the important details about the demon. I stared at the statue for a few moments before hatching a idea. Thinking it wouldn't hurt anything, I reached out my hand and shook the outstretched hand of the statue. The surface was cold. I was a retarded idiot. When I tried to let go, I found that I couldn't. My hand was stuck. The surface of the statue's hand got warmer and warmer. Until the hand ignited in blue flames. The weird thing is, that the hand wasn't too hot and wasn't to cold. After a few moments, the fire died down and I was able to get out of the statue's grip. As soon as it let go, I grabbed my pack and ran all the way home. As soon as I closed the door, I could've sworn i heard maniacal laughter. I just guessed I was dehydrated from being active and running all day. I sighed.

The rest of the evening went by slowly. About an hour after the strange run-in with Bill Cipher's statue, I began to feel disoriented and soon developed a bad migraine. I also became more paranoid as time went on. I just felt like someone was watching me everywhere I go. By the time I was ready for bed that night, I felt like I could sleep for all of eternity-on a bed of spikes. After a quick shower and changing into pajamas, flopped on my bed and fell into a deep sleep as soon as my head hit the pillow.

 ** _To be continued in Episode two…_**

 **AN: Okay, the schedule is simple…randomly! I will try, I repeat, TRY, (no promises)to update like the show…**

 **Every week, please expect hiatuses. There will be hiatuses if A, run out of idea, B, get writer's block, C, not in the** **mood, or D, just to be mean and cause people to wonder and be tense, like how DisneyXD does…**

 **I doing my best to make this like a OCxBill Gravity Falls, season three. Right now, I just need all the support, Love, and advice I could get…**

 **I'm also doing seasons and episodes instead of chapters. Up to ten chapters per season maximum…**

 **But yeah, I hope this reboot is better than the last version of Bill &I….**

 **Send love! Read and review!**

 **And remember: Reality is a potato. The universe is a potato! Buy potatoes! BYYYYYYEE!**

 **-Ms. Cipher16**


	2. Episode 1 The Ecounter

Episode Two

The Encounter

I only slept for five minutes! Five minutes! Wait…! Why is everything in grayscale?! Then I realized something, the hillbilly said that your dreamscape is grayscale when Bill pays your mind a visit. Bill might be nearby. A cold shiver just went up my spine. I warily looked around.

"Cipher!?" I called, "I know you're here!"

I begin to wonder around my dreamscape while trying to think of a way to kill the damned demon. Suddenly, a combination of a rifle and a axe appeared in my hands. I decided that would do. I continued to trek through my dream while calling the demon's name.

"Bill! Stop fucking with me!" I shouted.

"All right, all right! I'm coming!" A voice said in the opposite direction of me.

I turned towards the direction of the voice to be tapped on the shoulder from behind. Ninja Nikki took over and I grabbed the person behind me and body slammed them in front of me. I then aimed the rifle/axe at their face. Well, in this guy's case, eye.

"Jeez, lady! Watch the eye, will ya'." Bill said holding up his hands.

I listened to the demon's request, but still stayed in my defensive stance. I also kept my axe/rifle aimed at his bow tie. If Bill had a mouth, he'd be smiling. Psychotic sicko.

"What the fuck do you want!, Cipher?" I questioned.

Bill slowly lowered his stick-like arms.

"I-I wanted to thank you…for freeing me…? Pretty stupid thing to do if you knew better, but thanks…" He said.

I growled. This demon was annoying as hell. Don't even get me started on his triangle form! How does this thing eat, drink, and shit!? Plus, just thinking or even just looking at that disturbed me. Apparently, I forgot what kind of demon Bill was. He just heard my thoughts ranting about his ugliness. The demon put his hand on where his heart was supposed to be in mock hurt. Now that I think about it, I don't think Bill has a heart; both physically and emotionally. Did Bill read that thought, too? I hope so. This was logic and he really deserves to hear that. Bill looked me in the eye in a way he never looked at anybody else that I know of.

"You don't like what you see? He, He…well, I can definitely help with that!" He said before snapping his fingers.

A bright light suddenly ignited from Bill's center and then faded as quickly as it appeared. When my eyes adjusted, my mouth fell open. There, stood a man. This man looked to be around my age. He had blond hair with black tips, one icy blue eye and a hellish cat eye. His skin was pale. The man was skinny. He was wearing a black vest over a yellow dress shirt and black slacks. He wore black dress shoes, a top hat, and a bow tie. The man smiled amused at my shocked expression on my face.

"Nooow you like what you see?" Bill said.

I shook my head while I quickly became flustered. I looked away so I try to prevent any further embarrassment. Bill frowned.

"Oh come on! Cat…" He started.

I whipped around to face him. I was glaring daggers at him.

"Listen here, you asshole! I don't know any specific details about you, but I am smart enough to know that you're evil, you're a dick, and that I should avoid you at all costs!"I yelled at him.

But then the weirdest thing happened. I knew everything there was to Bill Cipher. I know his personality. I know his motives and how evil he is. I just don't know what he did. What did Bill do?

"I destroyed my dimension and almost destroyed your's as well…" Bill said.

His face was blank. I then knew something was wrong.

"Bill…" I said. He looked at me. "Why aren't you as horrible as I thought?" I questioned.

Bill looked down and sat by a tree.

"Ten years…" He mumbled.

I looked up.

"Ten years is how long I spent in that statue…I had plenty to think about while I was stuck in that dark empty void that I was in…all alone…with no one to help you…" Bill explained, "But then you came…you shook my statue's hand…and freed me…"

I stepped closer to Bill. "What did you think about?" I asked him. He looked up at me.

"What went wrong in my life…?" He said.

I quirked an eyebrow. He looked at me confused.

"What?" He asked innocently.

"Who are you and what did you do with Bill Cipher?!" I interrogated.

Bill tilted his in shock looking offended.

"You don't believe me." He stated.

I huffed in annoyance. Bill was being really annoying. I didn't have time for his shitty games.

"No one will ever believe you, Bill. You made sure of that centuries ago." I told him while trying not to try to strangle the life out of him.

I knew that you could do whatever you want in the dreamscape. So trying to strangle him could probably be pointless.

"Wow…that's deep…" Bill remarked.

Everything Bill did was low and brutal. Bill himself is 'low'. Bill's a lowly triangle. Yeah…Bill's a lowly triangle! I glared at him as I praised my lovely insult. But I realized something. Bill could still read minds. Did he see that insult? Why did I care? It wouldn't faze him. But if nothing was wrong, why I was still worried? I realized my mistake too late. That insult did sting. Something snapped inside Bill. I didn't know what exactly, but I could definitely tell that it was personal. But since when did Bill Cipher have feelings?! Bill just stood there. His face filled with fear, regret, and hurt.

Bill suddenly took off in a sprint into a forest that just so happened to be located in my brain. I felt guilt and regret fill my entire being. I actually meant the pity. It was real. I thought about what he said about being trapped in that statue for ten year thinking about how and why his life went so wrong. I soon realized something. Bill's life wasn't over. He still had a chance to turn it around. I decided that I'd help him with that. So, when a loophole-proof deal was planned inside my head, I darted into the random forest in the direction I saw Bill ran.

I was walking now. It's been about an hour and I saw no sign of Bill. It was an endless maze in this forest. Bill could be anywhere now! I was about to continue when I heard muffled, but echoed sobbing. I turned around and walked in the direction I thought the sobs were originating from. I soon came to a cave. Well, that makes sense. I then entered the cane to find Bill curled up in a ball crying his eyes out. Bill? Cry? Never? Well, he did spend ten years in a dark, empty and cold void, so I could imagine this sort of thing happening to someone as evil as Bill. Man, he's cute…Wait…did I just think that?! You know what? Who cares? It doesn't matter. It was the truth.

"Bill…" I said softly.

If I knew better, I'd guess that Bill didn't hear me or just ignored me, but no. He just took a moment or two to put himself together. Bill looked up at me. He was still sniffling. But what surprised me, was a specific question that would never EVER come out of Bill Cipher's mouth. (Or in most cases, eye)

"Why do you hate me?"

Bill asked me. I looked at him in shock. Since when did Bill Cipher ever care about anyone but himself?

"A-are you sure your Bill Cipher? Cause your not acting like the Bill I heard about from ten years ago…" I asked him.

Bill shook his head and chuckled softy before saying,

"That psycho was long gone after all the suffering, guilt, and the pain I felt. If I was able to, I would've killed what essence of me left…" Bill explained quietly.

I looked at him in shock. T-that was too far! Suicide never helps anything. I'm sure people will gladly encourage 'Bill Cipher' to do it, but NOT ME! Not even an evil being such as Bill deserves that kind of pain! I went to him and sat next to him hesitantly. He looked at me.

"Do you…still make deals at least?" I asked him slowly.

It was agonizing sight to see Bill Cipher of all beings this upset. Sure, he deserves it, but still. It's…it gives you an unsettling feeling in your stomach. Something just didn't seem right when I was a dick. Maybe Bill had a chance. Maybe he could be more than a sadistic con-demon. Maybe the name Bill Cipher doesn't have to be feared. Bill widened his eyes and looked at me before quickly looking away.

"Ummm…it would depend on the deal…" He nervously answered. I nodded.

Remember the hillbilly that I said told me about the stuff about this town in not much details? I lied. The stuff he told me everything. Every single thing that happened. To the apocalypse Bill nearly caused, to the Arsenal Bill committed on his own dimension, to the millions of lives in which Bill ruined, to the horrible stories about Bill's crimes and sins, to the long-awaited defeat of Bill Cipher. That hillbilly told me everything. I thought he was lying. But he wasn't. Why do think he went insane? You get my point? Apparently, that hillbilly was an assistant of a scientist who studied the anomalies and mysteries of our world. Both The scientist and the hillbilly were two of the god-knows-how-many lives Bill has ruined. This hillbilly told me that Bill also wanted to get a physical form. He wanted a physical form because he can't have access our dimension without one. If he didn't get one and ended up staying at the dimension he was stuck at, then he and his minions would die due to being trapped in another dimension that was about to be destroyed. The event that occurred here ten years ago was an event people call 'Weirdmageddon'. Obviously Bill was the cause of this disaster. Apparently, it was so bad that the town of Gravity Falls since then considered it 'illegal' to to speak of the event.

"Someone told me that you needed a physical form…if that's correct?" I asked Bill.

Bill sharply looked up at me. "I did…w-what are you thinking…?" Bill asked perplexed.

"Bill, how would you like to make one last deal?" I asked.

Bill looked at me for a moment.

"What did you have in mind?" He asked.

"I'll get you a physical form if you let me teach you to be good, Guide you through redemption…" I told Bill.

Bill nodded. "Anything else" He asked.

I nodded. "You'll have to be human…I would like you to look like this…" I told him.

Bill's eyes widened.

"What!? Why!? I-I can't…" Bill shouted before putting his face in his lap again.

"Bill…" I started.

"No…" He said.

I nodded.

"Okay…I'm not forcing you to do anything…just let me know if you change your mind…" I told him.

"You know…I don't see why you're doing this for me…I'm evil…I'm a monster…you shouldn't be around things like me…you'd know better…I could literally kill you in an instant if I wanted to." Bill said.

"But do you want to?" I asked him.

Silence.

"That's what I thought…" I said.

Bill stood up.

"Can I just stay in your mind in case I either change my mind about the deal or we figure something else out?" He asked me.

I nodded.

"You going to help me with my homework and keep me from getting killed?" I teased him.

Bill rolled his eyes.

"No, I'm going to annoy, mock, and mentally torture you until I drive you to insanity and you die! He answered sarcastically.

Wow…that got dark pretty quickly. At least Bill still had his quirky attitude and…disturbing sense of humor.

"Of course I will, dummy! There's nothing else to do in there besides snooping anyways…and I know not to do that…you scare me when you're pissed…" Bill continued after his dark joke.

I smirked.

"That means i'm getting better at scaring people…I must be really good if I scared the so-called king of nightmares!" I taunted.

Bill growled. A few awkward minutes of Bill staring at me with a creepy blank expression on his face, I looked down at my feet to notice my hands fading away. I looked back at Bill, Who noticed my hands too.

"You're waking up…" He simply said.

I shook my head in shock. Bill made a smug smile.

"Donita worry, Cat…you'll see soon…perhaps on sunny day…?" He said.

The last thing I saw or heard before waking up in cold sweat was Bill waving at me with his top hat while cackling madly before saying:

"Come back soon, Reverse-Juliet!"

 **AN: Meh…bye…**


	3. Episode 2 Hesitation and demon crybabies

Episode three

Hesitation/the Once Villain, Now Crybaby

After I woke up, I noticed three things. One being that it looked like that only slept until ten in the fucking morning and two being a random piglet had made itself comfortable on my bed, and finally three, that…thing that Bill said before I woke up? WHAT THE FUCK DID THAT MEAN!?

"Because you're a reverse Juliet, duh! Also, the amount of time you'll spend in the dreamscape seems much longer than the actual amount of time you spent sleeping while you're in the dreamscape. Oh, and the hog should have a name tag…" a voice suddenly rang out.

I started at the sudden voice coming from my head, and I unfortunately fell off my bed because of the fright. I could hear Bill laughing at me inside my head apparently entertained by my suffering. Dick. The fall also woke up the piglet too. After mumbling a 'thank you' and a 'screw you!' To Bill, I got up and went to the pig. As Bill said, the piglet was wearing a name tag. I was able to close enough to the little guy to read the name tag. 'Jeffy' was scribbled on the front of the tag. I flipped it over to find a phone number and note under it that read:

"Please dial this number to if you found this pig." –Mabel Pines

I quirked an eyebrow. I pulled out my phone. Returning the pig wasn't the only thing I'm contacting 'Mabel' about. I needed to know why her and her family moved out of the shack in a hurry. At least I know what happened ten years ago. I solved that mystery in the first few weeks I lived here in Gravity Falls! Maybe the Weirdmageddon was the reason the previous owners left. It wouldn't make much sense since the Weirdmageddon incident was ten years ago.

I dialed the number into my phone and held it to my ear. It only took three rings until the phone was picked up on the other line.

"Hello?" A confused voice said.

I then realized that I didn't know what to say.

"Hello?" The voice repeated, "this isn't funny…I'm hanging up…"

"Wait…" I said once I returned to earth.

The person on the other waited.

"Sorry…I get nervous when meeting people these days." I started, "look, I just moved to a cabin in Gravity Falls, Oregon and I found a piglet with a nametag that reads Jeffy...I saw a note saying to call this number if the pig was found…" I explained to her.

I heard the girl on the other end sighed in relief.

"Thank you…I thought I lost him forever…you're a life saver…but…I can't come get him…" She said.

I quirked an eyebrow.

"Why?" I questioned.

I instantly regretted that question. The girl started to sniffle.

"Hey…sorry to pry…um…if you want, I'll care for Jeffy and keep him happy until you could work something out if you want…" I reassured her.

The girl was quiet for a moment.

"Okay…I think we can do that. Thanks...I-"

"Nikki. It's Nikki." I told her.

"Mabel." She said back.

I nodded.

"I found Jeffy after I moved into an old tourist shop in Gravity Falls, Oregon."

I suddenly jumped at hearing a crash with some cries coming after. I was beginning to worry. I heard Bill laughing in my mind. Whether he was laughing at me or just the clumsiness on the other line was undetermined.

"Hey…Nikki…my brother wants to talk to you…" Mabel said to me.

I nodded.

"Okay, Mabel." I said.

In a few moments, I heard the phone being taken by someone else.

"Hey…" Someone said.

The voice sounded like a boy just getting into puberty. Poor dude. "You're the new resident of Gravity Falls that lives in the shack, right?" The kid asked me.

"Yeah…why?" I asked and answered at the same time.

"I need to talk and warn you about a few things about the past and what happens down there…" The kid said.

"I-I actually know…a hillbilly told me the story…something about a crazy nacho demon almost ending the world and ended up being defeated by two old men and two kids…" I told him.

I heard the boy sigh.

"It's not that simple…I just need you to keep an eye on the Bill statue, okay?" The boy explained, "I've been monitoring it since the 'incident' and something startling just now caught my attention…"

I held my breath. My heart was in my throat.

"Cat…" I heard Bill start.

The boy continued.

"Recently, I discovered energy levels. The problem is, there aren't supposed to be energy in statues unless it's negative energy, or ghosts. The energy readings are unnaturally high. And this is Bill Cipher we're talking about…a demon…"

I froze at the explanation.

"Nikki…I need to know…have you had any contact with the statue. Do you hear maniacal cackling? Are your eyes bleeding? Do you have insomnia? Are you more wary or paranoid? Did .You .Meet .Or. See. Bill Cipher?" The boy interrogated.

"Cat…don't…please…" Bill pleaded.

Freaking out NOW! What the fucking shit was I supposed to do!? Was this a nightmare? Please be a nightmare! A damned kid is acting like a creepy ass therapist, Bill fucking Cipher was not himself, the mysteries keep building up, and let's not forget that I now have no other choice but to lie a lot more (most likely daily) to keep people from knowing my secrets! I gulped.

"Well…?" the kid pushed.

"Please, Cat…don't tell him…he'll kill me!" Bill shouted in my head desperately.

Ughh…maybe I should just tell him…Bill was obnoxious! It would at least get rid of my headaches. Bill apparently heard that thought…

"No! No! No! No! No…! Please! I can't go back! I can't go back!"

Bill pleaded. I could hear Bill sniffing in my head. This…was NOT Bill Cipher…

What the bloody hell did Bill see in his time trapped in his statue!? The last I heard, Bill liked killing children fro his entertainment! Stealing deer teeth. He destroyed his home dimension for shit's sake! How can a…thing like that have emotions!? Well, I still think he could be good. Make amends or something. Lie number one is a go…

"No…I don't go in forests much…I watch a lot of horror movies…and yeah…I like the mysteries and the supernatural…but not at that level…I don't mess around in those woods…so no…no evil…what? Squares…? Nope…no demons…" I lied.

I noticed that Bill stopped sniffling. The kid was silent for a moment. I held my breath hoping that he bought my lie.

"Okay…good…j-just be careful…" He responded.

Thank god! The kid bought it! I sighed. "Yeah, thanks for the warning…but I'm smart enough to know better to mess around with evil stuff like that…"

I reassured the boy. How lovely, a lie sugarcoated in another lie!

The boy sighed. "O-okay…just be careful…" he warned.

I nodded. "What's your name?" I asked him.

I didn't necessary need to know the kid's name, but I was just curious. It wasn't like I was going to see these kids anytime soon, right? Right?

"It's Dipper." The boy answered.

"Okay, nice to meet ya', Dipper. Bye!" I quickly said before hanging up.

I sighed and I went to my room. When I entered, I looked in my mirror at my face. I looked like a hot mess. I picked up my hairbrush and begin to brush my wavy shoulder-length brunette hair. Yeah, I'm a brunette. Did I mention that? Whatever. I took my glasses off and rubbed at my eyes. I was the thinking about Dipper's words. "Are your eyes bleeding?" Was that possible? I decided to ask Bill again whenever he pulled me into my brain. Speaking of Bill, I noticed that he hadn't said anything since the talk with Dipper. I put my brush down and went to my bed. I lied down and hoped that Bill was not mad at me enough that he wouldn't let me see him…in my mind.

 _I soon fell asleep after about five minutes. I jerked awake soon after. I looked around to be strangely relieved that I was in my mindscape. I quickly stood up and looked around for Bill. In mindscape time five minutes went by of calling Bill's name and was no response. I was about give up when I heard faint footsteps. I looked around warily. I kept walking just too…walk, what else? Nothing else to do, right? No. there was plenty of other things to do! I was just an idiot, than. The footsteps became closer and closer. I stopped walking. Only one other person would be in my mind…_

 _"Bill?" I shouted, "Is that you?"_

 _The footsteps stopped for a moment before resuming, but at a faster pace. About a minute later. I felt arms wrapping around my waist and a warm body on my back. I turned my head to see Bill. WTF!? Did Bill Cipher just hug me?! For some reason, I didn't flinch. I just went with it. His warm touch. Just then, a door opened up. Bill released me. He looked at me concerned and…scared? He then tried to hide his sadness with a smug smile. He knew that I saw his built up feelings, I'm assuming that he was trying to lighten the mood but was failing miserably. Bill dropped his smirk and sighed._

 _"Cat…" he started, "Can I trust you?"_

 _I made a confused look._

 _"Can…I…trust…you…?" I asked him back._

 _He smirked again. "You have nerve messing with a once-homicidal triangular dream demon…you got nerve, Cat…" He teased._

 _I scratched my neck._

 _"Are you still homicidal?" I asked._

 _He froze and his shoulders tensed. Did I hit a nerve? Bill's shoulders slumped and he turned around to face me._

 _"That's why you're seeing me…" He answered before gesturing me to follow him._

 _I quirked an eyebrow at this._

 _"What do you mean?" I asked._

 _Bill ignored me and kept moving towards a house I used to live in back at Indiana. I wrinkled my nose at the horrific sight of that miserable hellhole for a house. I turned my attention back to following Bill into my memories. I looked around at the memories in distaste and embarrassment. All of these memories were horrible. But why did I care? It's not like Bill cares. Does he? When did I ever care about what Bill thinks? When you first saw him… a thought said._

 _My eyes widened at that thought. I looked at Bill to make sure he didn't hear that thought. He did. I caught him staring at me. When he saw that he was caught, he looked away. We continued walking for another five minutes. Bill suddenly stopped._

 _"We're here." He said._

 _I blinked. "What do you mean? I don't understand." I asked again._

 _Bill turned around to face me._

 _"Cat…I wanted to tell you this earlier…but…" Bill started, but froze._

 _He looked at my hands. They were fading. I was waking up._

 _"DAMN IT, NINA!" Bill screeched._

 _As my hands were fading, I saw for the first time what Bill really was like._

 _Fire and blood came out of nowhere. I gasped in horror as werewolves came out of thin air. One spotted me and tackled me. Though I was about to wake up, the pain still felt real. Bill looked up at me hearing my screams of agony._

 _"CAAAAAAT!" he cried._

 _He poofed the werewolves out of my dream and came running over to me. I looked at him with distaste. I was foolish. I never should've gone in the forest. I never should've messed with the statue and shook its hand. Bill Cipher was still what he always was and always will be, a monster. Bill stopped running. He looked at me with hurt on his face._

 _"C-cat…" He whispered._

 _I was really angry at him. I was so angry about the things I heard he did. I was angry at myself, too. Angry at myself for being a fool, angry at myself for thinking that Bill-fucking-Cipher can become good, Angry at myself for falling in love with a demon that you know won't like you back and would just kill you if they find out. Bill doesn't have a heart. Did he ever? I couldn't stop thinking bad about Bill. I was just so angry and hurt. I caught a glimpse of the real side of Bill Cipher and was wondering why I fell for him._

 _I breathed heavily. I glared at Bill, who had cupped his face in his hands…crying…? Was this the second time? Bill looked up at me with red, puffy, and teary eyes and told me:_

 _"You feel like that because we both went through lots of horrible things in our lives. We both feel so miserable. You finally have to relate to. Someone to talk to. Someone to come to in time of need. You wanted a shoulder to cry on. Now you got one. You liked me because…we knew each other…a very long time ago…"_

 _I looked at him. I was no longer glaring at Bill. I was surprised. What? How? Does that mean Bill likes me back?_

 _"Bill…" I said barely above a whisper._

 _Bill didn't hear me._

 _"I'm not telling you the whole story…you'll have to ask your mom. "Clearly, you don't appreciate…me…I should give you space for a while…" Bill said. Tears started to fill my eyes. "Bill…" I said louder. I was now officially waking up now. Bill stepped closer. "a-and to answer your question, yes, I-I do care…" Bill said._

I jerked awake to see my mom next to me with a worried expression on her face. It was the look my mom gave my brothers and I after something really bad has happened. After I caught my breath, I looked at my mother.

"Who died?" I asked my mom.

She chuckled nervously before taking out a bag.

"Nikki...I-I need to talk to you…" She said.

I nodded. My mom took eight candles, a picture of Donald Trump, a red marker, and a lighter out of the bag.

 ** _To be continued in Ep. Four..._**


	4. Episode 3 Storytime

Ep. three

Story time

I watched in horror as my mom set up the summoning ritual for Bill Cipher. She knew him? My mom looked up at me.

"Honey, you know how girls your age gets free choices of who they date, right?" She asked me.

I nodded. Where the hell was she going with this? My mom continued the set up. When done, my mom went to me and put her hand on my shoulder.

"It's almost your sixteenth birthday…and I need to tell you about a promise I made a long time ago…." My mom said.

She made a sad face. I quirked an eyebrow.

"What's wrong, mom?" I asked.

No answer. My mom just lowered her head in shame. She looked at me.

"You don't get a choice of who you want to date like the other girls in the world…I'm sorry, honey….I had no choice…" She eventually answered.

I looked at her wide eyed. What did she do!? What did Bill do!? WTF just happened!? I looked at her with my eyes narrowed.

"What did you do with him, mom!? Don't you know how dangerous Bill Cipher is!? You can't just mess with stuff that you never seen! He's a demon! He could've hurt you!" I scolded.

Why is it that I'm scolding my own mother!? She's supposed to do the scolding, not me!

My mom frowned and quirked her eyebrow.

"Y-you met Bill?" She asked nervously.

I nodded.

"When? Why didn't you tell me?" She asked.

I made a disgusted face.

"I met him a few days ago. You really think I'd tell you about me meeting a dangerous homicidal dream demon?! Now what. Did. You. Do?!" I answered and asked impatiently.

My mom noticed how pissed off I was getting.

"Bill and I made a deal." she confessed to me.

I widened my eyes.

"What was the deal?" I questioned my mom.

She tried hard to hold in her tears.

"Remember when you were really sick, and the doctors thought you'd die the overnight on the day of your birth?" My mom asked.

I nodded.

"What about it?" I asked her.

My mom looked down.

"You were going to die…" She started after sniffling, "Your dad came to me with a ritual…the ritual to summon Bill Cipher"

 **15 years ago…**

 **The night of Nikki's birth…**

 _"We need to save my baby!" Nina said._

 _"I know! I know! But we can't do anything, Ms. Fang…we're pulling the plug…she's not surviving this…" a doctor told her._

 _Nina cupped her face her hands. She started to sob. Phil just then came in the room. He went to his wife and hugged her for comfort._

 _"Hon', I think the supernatural can help us with this one…" Phil said._

 _Nina looked at him._

 _"Phil, every time you try to fix our problems with the supernatural, it just never gets better…" She said._

 _Phil frowned._

 _"It will this time! Watch me!" He said._

 _Phil took out a bag he'd brought with him. Phil was always a geek when it came to anomalies, mysteries, and the supernatural. He'd always go monster hunting whenever he had the chance. People called him crazy._

 _"My friend told me about this guy…" Phil started, "he said to never trust him ever, but we don't have another choice…"_

 _Nina looked at her husband worriedly. He was setting up some sort of ritual. When Phil was finished setting up the ritual, he stood up and looked to his wife in confidence._

 _"You ready, Love?" He asked._

 _Nina just nodded._

 _Nina was too tired to deal with Phil's supernatural shit…but what the hell?_

 _"Triangulum, entangulum. Meteforis dominus ventium. Meteforis venetisarium!" Phil chanted._

 _Suddenly, Phil fell to the ground holding his head. A moment later, Phil sat up inhumanly with his eyes glowing a bright blue. Phil then chanted 'backwards message' backwards a few times before slumping back down out of breath. Phil stood back up to notice the color being drained from his and his wife's surroundings. Just then, a maniacal laugh could be heard echoing from god-knows where. A moment later, a flash a light appeared before the couple. After the light faded, a strange geometric creature floated before them. This creature was a yellow equilateral triangle. The triangle had a one eye with a hellish pupil. The creature sported a bow tie and top hat. It had a pyramid like pattern from the bow tie and below and had very thin-almost noodle like-limbs. The creature seemed to be looking the couple over. Phil cleared his throat._

 _"Nina, this is the creature my friend told me about and gave me advice to never summon! Nina, meet Bill Cipher! If what my friend told me was true, Bill is a homicidal dream demon!" Phil explained looking proud of himself._

 _Nina gaped at the demon before her._

 _"Well, well, well, well…if it isn't the Fangs…" Bill started._

 _Bill spotted the dying child in Nina's arms. Bill tensed a moment before beefing up again._

 _"You are having issues?" He asked Nina._

 _The woman gulped before nodding her head vigorously. Bill hummed in thought._

 _"Is this why you summoned me?" He asked._

 _Nina nodded vigorously again. Bill looked at the dying newborn again. As he looked her, he envisioned her in the future. Bill saw her as a teen. He saw her all grown up with a man. Wait-Bill looked closely at the man. The man had blond hair, one yellow cat-like eye and a regular sky-blue eye. Bill then realized something. It was his future self. Bill quickly looked back at the scared couple._

 _"Alright, I'll make a deal with you to save your child…" Bill finally said._

 _Nina looked at Bill skeptically._

 _"What's the catch?" She said._

 _Bill fidgeted._

 _"At the age of sixteen, she is mine…not as a daughter, but as my mate…" He said._

 _Nina and her husband gasped at this._

 _"N-no! You can't love, demon!" Phil shouted, "You might as well disappear, pal! We ain't letting you take away our daughter!"_

 _Bill looked at the newborn again. Come on, humans! The baby will be dead any minute!_

 _"Come on! Do you really want your own daughter to die!? You already lost enough children, haven't ya'? come on! I'm just trying to help!" Bill pleaded...?_

 _Okay, he never did that in a deal before. Why was this baby so important? What was so special about it? Well, Bill will find out in sixteen years. He looked back at the Fang couple._

 _Phil and Nina glanced at each other. This caught their attention, but they were still hesitating._

 _"Guys…she's going to die any minute! You need to make a choice in fast!" Bill told the couple desperately._

 _Phil looked at his wife in worry and in conflict. Nina then gave in. if it was the only way to save her beautiful daughter, then so be it. Nina sighed sadly and nodded her head while trying to hold back tears. Phil stepped closer to the circle that kept Bill trapped and held out his hand._

 _"I-It's a deal!" he said after a few tense seconds._

 _Bill held out his hand and his hand engulfed in blue flames. He then took Phil's hand and his and then the two shook on it to seal the deal._

 _"Okay, the deal is made, now save her!" Phil pleaded desperately._

 _Bill held up his hands._

 _"Keep your horses on! I'm getting there." He said_

 _Phil quirked an eyebrow. Keep your horses on…? What the fuck did that mean?!_

 _Bill floated over to the dying newborn and gently placed his hand on her forehead, closed his eye hummed what sounded like a lullaby. Nina and Phil looked at Bill confused. A moment later, a blue era was forming around the baby and Bill. Was this Bill healing the baby? Was it working? The blue era grew around the two and was turning the Baby's skin blue as well. Nina's eyes widened._

 _"Stop! You're suffocating her!" she shrieked._

 _Nina ran for her now blue baby, but was stopped by some sort of force field that kept her from coming in. Nina was knocked to the ground. After sitting back up, Nina just watched helplessly as her daughter was being affected by god knows what magic Bill was using on her. A few more minutes passed by before the strange blue era faded. Bill opened his eye and slowly let go of the baby. The baby soon opened her eyes and giggled at the sight of Bill. If Bill had a mouth, he's be smiling affectionately. He was glad he didn't. he didn't want people noticing that he had a secret soft side. It showed weakness. Bill wanted everyone to fear him and having a soft side for weak, pathetic flesh bags wouldn't make anyone fear him at all._

 _Nina ran over to her child and carefully picked her up. She looked at her in the chocolate eye staring back at their mother. Bill cleared is 'throat'._

 _"I'm aware I won't get a 'thank you', but can I at least know what her name is?" He asked._

 _Nina looked at Bill with a nasty look on her face. Phil looked at Bill with a calm and collected face. He stood up and walked over to the circle._

 _"Bill…her name is Nikki…Nikki Fang…Maybe my friend, Stanford was wrong…maybe your…capable of being good when you want to…" He said._

 _Bill stared at Phil for a moment processing his words. Stanford Pines…He hasn't heard that name in a looong time…_

 _"Y-you know Stanford…" He said._

 _Phil nodded._

 _"Of course! I was one of his only friends! He never told anyone, but I'm thankful for that." Phil answered._

 _Bill stared at Phil._

 _"But here's the problem…" Phil continued, "Ford disappeared…I'm worried about him…wait! You're an all-seeing eye, right?! Maybe you've seen him-"_

 _No…" Bill simply said. Phil looked at his feet._

 _Bill glanced at where Nina was laying. Nina was now curled up in a ball crying. Bill floated over to her and patted her back._

 _"Don't worry, toots! You'll have her for sixteen years until you need to say goodbye! Enjoy taking care of her until then! And keep her single until return! Ciao!" Bill said before tipping his hat and disappearing in a blank of an eye._

 **Six years later** …

 **August 24th, 2008...**

 **Last day of Weirdmageddon…**

 _Bill hovered in Ford's mind. He was excited. After all these eons, he was finally now he'd been waiting all these eons for. He was going to take his Weirdmageddon worldwide._

 _"It's a...DEAL!" Bill shouted before shaking Stan's hand._

 _The demon then entered the mindscape._

 _Ahaha! Hahaha! AHAHAHAHAHA!" Bill cackled as he entered Stan's mind, "Oh, I'm here. I'm finally here! Look at this place: a perfect, calm, orderly void. Gotta hand it to ya, Ford. You really know how to clear your m—"_

 _Bill stopped talking midsentence as he opened the door to see Stan on his chair in the Mystery Shack's living room with a paddleball._

 _Stan Made a clicking sound and pointed a finger-gun at Bill._

 _"WHAT?!" Bill shouted in surprise._

 _"Heh, heh! Do a pretty good impression of my brother, don't I? Switch clothes and no one can tell us apart. Welcome to my mind. Surprised you didn't recognize it."_

 _Outside of Stan's mind, Ford takes off Stan's fez and pulls out the memory erasing gun. He enters "Stanley Pines" and aims it at his brother's forehead. As much much as it'll hurt him to do this to his brother, he had no choice. It was only thing he could think of that'd defeat Bill Cipher. Ford fired the memory erasing gun._

 _Meanwhile, back in Stan's mindscape…_

 _"WHAT?! The deal's off! Bill Turned around to leave, but was just in time for the door to close shut, trapping Bill inside the memories._

 _"What the...No, no, no, no!" Bill shouted in a panic._

 _The shack living room suddenly ignited with blue fire._

 _Stan smirked at the pathetic sight of the once power demon._

 _"Oh yeah. You're going down, Bill. You're gettin' erased. Memory gun. Pretty clever, huh?" He taunted the demon._

 _Bill turned to Stanley and pointed at him._

 _"Y-you idiot! Don't you realize you're destroying your own mind, too?!" Bill yelled._

 _Stan shrugged._

 _"Eh. It's not like I was using this space for much, anyway." Stan said with not a care._

 _Bill dropped to him knees and turned away from the angry old man and tried use his powers to get out of there. He had to do something!_

 _"Let me outta here! Let me OUT! Why isn't this working?!" Bill panicked after failing miserably at using his powers to escape the decaying mindscape of Stanley Pines._

 _"Hey, look at me. Turn around and look at me, you one-eyed demon! You're a real wise-guy, but you made one fatal mistake: you messed with my family."_

 _"You're making a mistake! I'll give you anything! Money! Fame! Riches! Infinite power! Your own galaxy! Please! No! What's happening to me?!" Bill pleaded desperately._

 _Having no other choice, Bill decided to call upon the AXOLOTL to save him. Knowing that he'd have to keep his side of the deal he and the AXOLOTL had made long ago. Bill didn't care. He just couldn't die. Had to have to be there that girl he saved. If he was dead, then she might be, too. So Bill quickly decided to call upon the AXOLOTL and pay it back by accepting his punishment and going through redemption to make up for his crimes. Bill wasn't looking forward to it, but it had to be done. So Bill said the chant. He enchanted the spell backwards so Stanley wouldn't understand him._

 _"A-X-O-L-O-T-L! My time has come to burn! I invoke the ancient power that I may return!"_

 _"STAAANNLLEEEEY!" Bill screeched as he reached out to Stanley. Stanley just then decked Bill in the eye which shattered Bill into oblivion._

 **Present time…**

My mom sat at my desk crying after she finished her tale of how I really survived my near-death. I looked my mom surprised. Bill, a sadist and a monster saved me!? No, that CANNOT be true! It isn't true…right? I sat there wishing that this was all a nightmare and I'd be waking up soon. I pinched myself. Nope, this is totally all real. My mom stopped crying.

"Nikki…this is why I brought this stuff…" my mom said gesturing to a duffle bag and a box. I quirked an eyebrow.

"What is that stuff?" I asked her.

My mom looked at me. "I decided to just give him my end of the deal early. This stuff is all he'd need to become human." My mom explained.

I nodded. My mom looked me over with a sad smile.

"I found this on your desk…." She said before holding out a package to me.

I looked at it for a moment before quickly opening it. Inside was a medallion. It was gold and was shaped like Bill. Except…Bill looked at peace. It was like he had a heavy weight lifted of his 'chest'. It looked as if he hasn't gotten this kind of rest in a long time. I unconsciously put the medallion around my neck and was surprised when it started glowing a bright blue. The sensation it sent through my body felt good. It was weird, but it felt good.

"Nikki…" my mom suddenly said.

I looked at my mom.

"Yeah, mom?" I answered.

"I need some of your blood…" she said.

I widened my eyes.

Why!?" I asked in fear.

"Because I'm bounding you to Bill…you have to keep an eye on him while he's in a physical form." My mom explained.

I was confused. Will I die if Bill dies? If Bill's body permanent or just like any other vessel?

"How will the bond work?" I asked my mom.

She sighed.

"If one of you dies, the other will die as well…either way, if Bill dies, then you'd die as well. He's your life support…" my mom answered.

I shook my head. No. No. No. no. No. No. NO! Bill doesn't care about anything! That's impossible!

"Mom…why would he do that…? I thought he hated our species with a passion! Why would he keep me alive!?" I questioned.

"Honey…I-I think Bill has feelings for you…." My mom answered softly, but nervously. I gaped at my mother's answer. My eyes popped out.

 ** _To be continued in Episode four…_**


	5. Episode 4 Drama Suprise

Ep. Four

My mom went to her bag and her box and set up the ritual. After it was completed, my mom went to the closet and took out a manikin. My mother proceeded to put the manikin in the middle of the pentagram. She poured the blood she drew from me on the manikin. My mother then put a picture I drew of the human Bill in the middle of the pentagram. She took out a spell book and started speaking Latin. I waited a few moments for my mother to finish her spell. My mother finished Bill's recreation ritual and she and I waited for something to happen or for Bill to show up in his circle.

a few silent minutes later passed by, but nothing happened. Suddenly a bright flash of light assaults our eyes. I could barely make out the shadow of the once manikin squirming and writhing on the floor. We then a disturbing and inhuman scream filled the house. My mother and I looked at each other.

"M-mom…what was that!?" I asked my mom scared.

"I-I think that's Bill…" my mom answered.

I looked at that woman. Was she losing her mind? Oh wait, she did a long time ago. Never mind. The screaming continued for a few moments before stopping. The light slowly faded away. After my eyes adjusted, I glanced at the circle where a limp baby lay. I looked my mom. She nodded. I went over to the center of the circle where the body laid. I couldn't tear my eyes away from the pitiful sight. Not only did Bill look like he was in pain, but he was also in the same hot body I saw in my dreams.

I leant over Bill's limp body to get a closer look at his face when a hand suddenly grabbed my wrist. I gasped in fright and tried to yank my hand out of Bill's grip, but he was too strong. Bill looked up at me with a sad and sly grin.

"Don't. Kill. Me." Bill said.

I shook my head quickly.

"Hey, Who said I was going to say that?" I asked him.

What the hell happned!

Bill shook his head.

"N-no…you were to kill me while I was unconscious…"

I gasped.

I took my other hand and stroke his hair.

"Look. I didn't mean to be a jerk earlier…I just was…scared…scared that I would be another pawn of yours. I was scared that you ruin my life like the countless others in the past." I told Bill.

I was not lying. Bill was cute and I was starting to like him for who he is. Bill looked at me for a moment before gently letting go of my wrist and falling to the floor. I gasped and tried to shake him awake.

"Bill?" I cried.

"I-i-I'm tired…" Bill said under a whisper, "I never been tired before…"

I nodded and stepped back before he grabbed my wrist again.

"Will you stay by my side?" Bill asked.

My face went hot, and I glanced at my mom for help. But she did the complete opposite.

Of course, Nikki will comfort you. In fact, she should carry you upstairs." She replied.

My face became hotter. I glared at that woman for embarrassing me. I then bent down and picked Bill up bridal style. He was light. Very light. Probably underweight. Not good. I preceded to carry a half-conscious Bill upstairs to the guest room. When I got there, I carefully plopped Bill on the bed in the room. I adjusted the pillow into a comfortable position and pulled the covers over Bill. I pulled a chair over to Bill's bed and sat on it and huffed. Bill looked at me.

"Are you mad at me?" He asked.

"No. just my mom for making that stupid deal with you. I don't have free will anymore…" I answered Bill grumpily.

Why did my mom make that deal? Why couldn't she leave to rot as an infant? Bill looked away from me and turned over to the opposite side of me. My arms were crossed, and I was glaring daggers at the demon.

"Your still not acting like yourself…" I pointed out.

Bill's shoulders tensed, and he began to breath fast and heavy. Bill shot up from his bed, grabbed the collar of my shirt and got in my face. I could see a red glow in his hellish cat eye.

"Well maybe I'm trying to be good, bitch! But you're just making it harder. Yeah, maybe I shouldn't've made that deal and instead should've just left you to die!" Bill yelled harshly.

I felt my eyes tear up. I didn't know why, but they just teared up. I then realized why I was crying. I loved him. I loved Bill. I loved him no matter how much I try to tell myself that I don't. well, I guess it was the opposite. Bill was the one who didn't like me. I broke free of his gripped and stormed out of the room crying. After slamming the door behind me, I made sure to lock Bill inside. The hillbilly was right. Bill Cipher can never love. He will always be the evil demon everyone knows. I was wrong to think him as a friend…

 **To be continued in episode five...**


	6. Episode 5 Monster

Ep. 5

A couple of weeks passed by since the argument between Bill and I. My mom had found out about the argument and had a talk with me. Though my mom was mad at first, she began to become worried about the relationship between Bill and I. during those two weeks, Bill didn't come out of his room. If he did, we'd usually got into arguments or just pretend we weren't there.

One Day, I was getting ready for school. I was waiting for Bill to finish in the bathroom. When Bill came out, I cringed at the awful sight. Bill had big eye bags and his hair was messy. He looked like he hasn't been eating. What was wrong with him? Bill cut into my thought before I could guess what was wrong.

"What are you looking at, huh?" He said grumpily.

Another thing to note. Bill sounded drunk. No wonder I heard retching sounds coming for the bathroom. Bill's voice was scratchy and sounded as it was rarely used.

"Nothing." I said quickly.

Bill scoffed.

"Whatever." He simply said.

I glared after him. I then made the worst decision I my life. I followed Bill into his room and slammed the door behind me. I've been holding everything in since the day Bill snapped at me.

"you know…I did feel sorry for you…but now I realized something…you will always be an evil isosceles monster human body and emotions or not. Your just never going to change no matter how hard you try! You'll always ruin lives, and no one will ever like you again!" I shouted

I begin to cry at some point in my rant.

"look, I used to like you, but now I think you're a soulless monster like you were before getting trapped in that statue. In fact, I think you were lying! You probably weren't thinking about how wring your life was. I think you were just plotting revenge! See, Bill! You'll never be good. You'll always be evil. It's-it's like your destiny to be horrible! You'll never change, you-you lowly triangle!"

I took a few deep breaths. My hands clenched in fists by my side so hard, that my knuckles were turning white.

Bill was glaring directly at me. His expression was unreadable.

"Get. Out." He hissed venomously.

I walked to the door. I looked at him.

"I'm calling the Pines tomorrow. You'll see how like being under their care. I don't care if I die in the process. I long as you will feel the same pain I'm going through…" I told him.

GET OOUUUUUTTTT!" Bill shouted in rage.

Bill took a vase and hurled towards me. He missed. I glared at him. I then took off my necklace and dropped it on the floor. I then stormed down the hall to my room. When I knew Bill wasn't listening, I took out a tape recorder. I was sobbing. I clicked the record button and said my final message before possibly getting killed in the woods. After recording, I packed a bag ang ran out into the monstered fill woods…

 ** _To be continued in Ep. 6..._**


	7. Episode 6 Suffering Demons

Ep. Five

It's been two days since I left the house. I was surprised that a monster hasn't gotten to me yet. I laid against a log eating a PB&J sandwich I stole (don't ask.) while wondering if anyone saw that I was gone…most likely not. Nobody liked me. Nobody paid attention. Especially Bill. I then begin crying at the thought of Bill. I'll knew that I'll never get to see him again.

 **Meanwhile, at the shack…**

Bill sat on his bed in deep thought. He was thinking about he treated Nikki those two weeks ago. He regretted it. Every word that came out of his mouth. He didn't mean for Nikki to be hurt. It was him who made the deal with her mother so he could be with Nikki. You see, Bill isn't all bad. As soon as he laid his eye on that dying baby, he saw the future. A future that couldn't be changed. Him and Nikki would be together. Bill had decided to accept the fate. As time went on after making that deal, Bill begin to feel a feeling that he never felt in a very, very, very long time. Bill had vowed to feel emotions again, so he didn't get distracted, but he let himself down. Now, he accepted these feelings as they grow stronger.

Bill begin to feel more emotions after Nikki left. Bill didn't know this yet. He just assumed she was avoiding everyone. What Bill felt, was guilt and regret. Bill decided to confess his sickening love for Nikki. Bill got off his bed and rushed over to Nikki's bedroom. When Bill reached the door, he found it to be locked from the inside. Bill stepped back a few steps, and rammed himself into the door. Bill fell forward as the door gave in at his third time of ramming into Nikki's bedroom door. Bill stayed on the door while groaning in pain.

Bill got up when the sharp pain in his shoulder subsided. Bill looked around the room to see no sign of Nikki. All he saw was a broken window, a bloody knife, and a shoe box on Nikki's bed. Bill went over to the bed and picked the box and lifted the lid. Inside the shoe box was a tape. Bill quirked an eyebrow. Bill took the tape downstairs to the living room and inserted the tape in the tv and pressed. Nina was out running errands. So, Bill didn't need to worry about interruptions. Bill sat on the couch and watched the tape.

 _"H-Hi, Bill…_

 _If you're watching this, then I'm most likely dead. I know you're still pretty pissed off at me, but I just wanted to get this confession out in case I didn't survive a new life in the woods. All those things I said, I meant none of it. I was just frustrated and too destressed. Not that you'd care. I'm a freak and nobody likes me…I-I just can't stand being near people anymore. I-I can't do this! I'm deeply sorry I said all those hurtful things. I realize that you're doing your best to become a better person. It wasn't acceptable to make it hard to do so. I-I didn't mean to. Now I don't know how long I've had these thoughts about you, but I have a confession. I-I like you. Like, like you, like you. I have crush on you. Your just so handsome, smart, and funny. Sure, you may be grouchy often, but I still like you. I know its gross and you don't feel the same, but I just needed you to know._

 _I-I mean, who would date a freak like me? Come on, I'm ugly!_

 _*Sob*_

 _I never meant to hurt you. If I do come back, which I probably won't, we can talk…_

 _Don't waste your time searching for me. I'll probably be dead by the time you find this anyways…besides…why would you? You hate me…_

 _Well, I guess I must go…_

 _Bye, Bill…"_

 **End of recording***

As the video ended, tears filled Bill's eyes. Nikki was in the woods somewhere for two days without neither her mom or himself knowing. Nikki was most likely dead by now. What has Bill done?

 **To be continued in episode 6…**


	8. Episode 7 Bill is a hero

Ep. 6

Monster

Bill was pacing the living room. He didn't know what to do. He was panicking. Bill suddenly stopped pacing. Bill thought about what Nikki had said in the video. Tears once again filled the once-demon's eyes. This was horrible. Nikki did like Bill, but he just pushed her away even though he made a deal with her parents that said that Nikki would be his. Bill cupped his face in his hands. He sobbed. Nikki was right. Bill was always going to be a heartless and evil demon no matter how hard he tried to be good. Bill soon thought up a horrible idea. He was going to save Nikki.

Bill ran over to the storage closet and grabbed a bunch of camping supplies. He then went to the fridge to get food. Bill tried to think about other things to bring with him. After thinking of some other things, Bill ran up the stairs and grabbed Nikki's necklace and the huge med kit that Nina kept in her room. Bill packed up his supplies he was taking and headed out the door and into the woods.

"Hold on, Cat…I'm coming!" Bill said as he stared at the necklace.

 **In the woods** …

I ran. I ran as fast as my chubby legs could carry me. I was holding my arm in pain. At some point, I tripped and ended up with a branch in my arm. I never got it out and I didn't know how I was alive. It hurt like hell. Right now, I was running from a very hungry Wendigo. A Wendigo is pretty much a supernatural humanoid monster that has only two instincts; eat and kill. There is no escape from those savage things. My entire body was aching from all that running, and my lungs were burning from not getting enough oxygen.

I tripped over another branch and fell on my back. Thankfully, I didn't damage my arm any further. But it didn't matter. My death has caught up with me. I crawled away from the monster until I was leaning against a tree. I was breathing shakily. I thought about what I never got to on my bucket list. I thought about the thing I was never going to get to. Confessing my love to Bill fucking Cipher. Bill…I thought about Bill. did he watch the tape? Maybe I don't have to tell him. I looked the Wendigo in the disgusting eyeless face and waited it to kill me and eat my flesh. But nothing happened…

I waited quietly for the beast to eat me. All I could hear was occasional bird songs and my shaky breaths. The long and creepy silence was broken when a inhuman battle cry rang out through the forest. Well, I thought it was a battle cry at least. It wasn't. the voice w saying something I couldn't quite make out. A few more beats. The voice rang out again.

"CAAAAAAT! WHERE ARE YOOUUUUU! PLEASE! CAN YOU HEAR MEEE! TELL ME IF YOU HEAR ME!" The voice called.

It sounded like…

"BIIILLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL!" I called to the voice, "OVER HERE!"

"Cat?!" The voice shouted, "where are you?! Are you hurt!?"

"I'm by the tree that looks like a foot! And yes, I'm hurt and I'm about to be eaten by a Wendigo!" I called back.

Bill, who was just a few meters away from Nikki, widened his eyes and paled.

"I'M COMING, CAAAAAT!" Bill screamed.

Bill ran as fast as he could to the place he was destined to go. When he arrived, he quickly darted over to me and scooped me in his arms after throwing a fire ball at the Wendigo. Bill ran as fast as he could.

Now this is where we were at. Us being chased by a vicious Wendigo for about fifthteen minutes, Bill getting knocked out cold, and the moment where everything is about to fall apart.

"BILLLLLLL!" I screamed. I was helpless as the Wendigo stalked near the unconscious Bill.

"Bill! Wake up! Wake up!" I tried shouting at him.

Bill didn't wake up. I then couldn't bear it and darted in front of him.

"LEAVE HIM ALONE!" I shouted at the hungry monster, "EAT ME INSTEAD!"

I glanced at Bill with tears in my eyes.

"Bill…" I whispered, "Please wake up…"

Nothing. The beast looked at me (or seemed to. It had no eyes.) and stood there for a moment seeming to ponder my offer. But that's when it happened. Bill's eyes shot open. I stared into those eyes. Those eyes weren't the same eyes I saw before. They were red with hellish slits for pupils. These eyes showed no emotion. They showed hatred and insanity. Could it be? Was the old Bill Cipher back? Bill started levitating in midair with a blue era around him. He glared daggers at the Wendigo.

"You need to learn to never mess with other people's things! You. Will. PAY!" Bill said venomously.

Bill then made a sadistic Cheshire grin. Bill glanced at me before turning back to the beast. Bill suddenly blasted the Wendigo with his power. A beat later, the Wendigo vanished into oblivion. It was dead. I waited for Bill to turn back to his regular self, but he didn't. a moment after the brutal defeat of the Wendigo, Bill turned to me. He was still wearing that sickening Cheshire grin. He was insane. Back to his old self.

Bill hovered towards me gripped my throat in his hands. I struggled for air. Bill's grin grew wider.

"See, cat? You can trust some demons! Not al of them are bad!" Bill said before tightening his grip on my throat.

I was struggling. I was probably going to die. I used my quick thinking and kicked Bill in the fruit basket, so he'd let go. As expected, Bill let go. I caught my breath and took out a army knife and stabbed Bill in the leg to prevent him from getting back up. I couldn't bear hearing Bill's screams of agony. I leant down and grabbed his shoulders.

"Bill! remember me! Remember that you're going through redemption! Please calm down…" I pleaded.

Bill suddenly grabbed my throat again and tried to choke me. I held my hands and struggled to pull away to no success. I was helpless. I looked around desperately searching for something. I then spotted something shiny on the ground. My necklace. I reached for it and gripped it tight in my palm. I then shoved it in Bill's face s o he could see it.

"B-Bill…it's me…Cat…remember…? Bill, please…" I managed to get out.

Bill stared at the necklace intensely. A few beats later, his eyes softened and returned to its normal mismatched blue and yellow. He softened his grip on my throat and let go. I dropped to the ground while coughing and hacking. I then curled up in a ball relieved that Bill returned to himself. Bill…

"C-cat…" Bill said.

He was standing before me looking like he was about to pass out. I looked up at him. I didn't care if he tried to kill me. It was Bill after all. I shakily stood up and rushed over him. I tackled him into a hug and sobbed on his shoulder.

"I-I 'm s-sorry…" I whispered into Bill's shoulder, "I-I'm sorry for everything I've d-done to y-you…"

Bill wrapped his arms around me and stroked my hair.

"Hey…it's fine…I should be the one apologizing…not you…" He said, "I saw your tape…I thought you were dead…"

I gripped his shirt tighter as if he was my life support. Bill held me close. He pulled away. I got a closer look at Bill. he didn't look too hot. He looked worse than ever. The bags under his eyes had grown. He was pale, he was barely standing, his eyes were half open, and he had blood all over him. I then realized something. I stabbed his arm.

"Cat…" He said.

I looked at him.

"there's something I need to tell you…" he continued.

I nodded. "Yeah?" I replied.

"I-" Before Bill could say anything more, Bill fainted and slumped to the ground unconscious.

"Bill!" I cried.

This was the last I spoke to Bill in a very long time…

 ** _To be continued in Ep. Seven…_**


	9. Episode 8 Secrets revealed in Mindscape

Ep. Eight

One day later…

"beep, beep, beep…"

That's the sound my monitor that tracks my vital signs. I was in the hospital for a week before being released. But I wondered…where was Bill? After I packed my things, I went to the doctor.

"Have you seen another patient by the name of Bill Cipher?" I asked the doctor.

The doctor looked at me with a sad expression on her face. Not a good sign…

"You're the girl that was with him?" She asked me.

I nodded.

"Is he okay? Can I see him before I leave?" I questioned her.

The doctor shook her head.

"No. Bill is in a coma…we don't know if or when he'll ever wake up…I'm sorry." The doctor said.

The doctor walked away. I stood there in shock. I was stunned. I teared up and cupped my face in my hands. I started to sob as my mother led me to the car.u

One year later…

It was January, my birthday month. I was almost sixteen. That meant that I was soon going to be Bill's. The thing is, Bill was still in his coma. It's been a whole year and Bill still hasn't woken up from his coma. All year was horrible without Bill. I became depressed more and more. I started to cut my arms. I skipped meals. I didn't get sleep. I felt as if I'm missing a big part of myself. I never thought I'd fall in love with a demon. This was Romeo & Juliet in a nutshell.

One day, I was in school. I was in math class learning Geometry. I was dosing off during a test when the phone rang. My head shot up from my textbook I was currently using as a pillow.

"Hello?" The teacher said.

Someone told her something.

"Yes I do…" She answered.

The person on the other line said something else.

"Yes, I'll send her down." The teacher replied.

The teacher hung up the phone and turned to me.

"Nikki, you are wanted in the front office. I'll write you a pass…" the teacher told me before writing the said piece of paper.

My throat went dry as the math teacher handed me the slip. I arrived at the office a minute later. I noticed that my mom was there waiting for me. I quirked my eyebrow.

"We're going to the hospital. I just received a phone call. The doctor said that Bill woke up this morning." She told me.

My eyes widened at the news.

Ten minutes later…

We arrived at the hospital and checked into the hospital to see Bill. I was excited to see him. But I didn't realize that the next few weeks would be just as bad as the past year. The doctor met us at the door that led into Bill's hospital room.

"Before you go in, I must tell you some bad news…" the doctor informed us.

"What?" My mom asked.

"We believe that Bill woke up with amnesia…" the doctor said.

My eyes widened and I rushed in the room that held Bill. The sight was unbearable. There on his bed, was Bill. He had noticed me and was staring at me.

"Bill…" I whispered.

Bill quirked an eyebrow .

"do I know you?" He asked.

"it's me, Bill…Nikki…Cat? Y-you do remember me, Right?" I asked him.

Bill shook his head.

"No I'm sorry…"

Tears filled my eyes yet again and I started to sniffle. I cried in front of a demon I once loved who doesn't even know me anymore. Bill looked at me sadly.

"D-did we have something?" He asked me.

I nodded. "S-sort of.." I said.

Bill nodded.

"Leave…" He said.

I looked at him.

"What?" I asked.

"Leave…I can't deal with this right now!" Bill demanded.

"But…" I started.

"JUST GO!" Bill shouted.

He picked up a glass container of cotton balls and threw it at me. He got me in the arm and I ended up with a big gash on my forearm. A nurse came in and saw this. She quickly rushed to Bill and gave him anesthetics. Bill glared at me as he quickly went in a deep sleep. The nurse then led me to another hospital room to patch me up.

"what did you say to him?" The nurse asked me as she gave me stitches.

"I just tried to get him to remember me…" I told her.

The nurse frowned.

"I don't think he will…" she said.

Tears welled up in my eyes.

"C-can I just leave something while Bill is under anesthesia?" I asked the nurse.

The nurse hesitated.

"Fine. Just don't wake him up." The nurse answered.

I nodded and went back to Bill's room. I quietly went beside Bill's bed. I softly stroked his beautiful hair. I reached into my pocket and took out my necklace he gave me as a gift. I knew this necklace was enchanted, so I knew that it would help Bill remember who he is and what we went through. I reached to Bill's neck and put on the necklace. I kissed Bill's forehead and exited the room. I then went home once again depressed.

My mom got another phone call from the doctor.

"Ms. Fang, I'm sorry to inform you that Bill just went back into a coma. We don't know what's wrong with him, so we're going to keep him here a bit longer." The doctor had explained.

When I heard that, I wouldn't come out for another week. What did I do?!

One day, I fell into a deep sleep while crying…

In the Mindscape…

 _Bill was running. Running really fast. He was being chased by something. He didn't know what it was. His instinct just told him to run anyways. Bill was racing through a forest. He soon came to a stop at a fallen fear-iymid. It was where Bill's memories were stored…_

 _Twenty minutes earlier…_

 _I abruptly woke up on a forest floor in what I guessed was my mindscape due to the grayscale. I looked around to notice that the environment was much different than my own mindscape. This forest looked…depressing. It looked like there was a Arsenal at some point. I wondered around for a bit longer when I heard footsteps. No. Running footsteps. I followed the direction the echoing footsteps were originating from. The footsteps became faster, as if the owner sensed that they were being followed. I took off in a run as well. The pursuit last about seventeen minutes until I reached a strange structure. I stopped and stared at the weird building. The building looked unstable. It was a blackish brownish pyramid. The outlines of the bricks were a lava orange. I took a few steps closer. Their was something written on the door. It read 'memories'. I quirked an eyebrow and then realized who's mindscape I was in. Bill…._

 _I entered…._

 _Meanwhile in the memories…_

 _Since Bill had nothing else to do, he tried to look at his memories. But almost every door was locked. Good thing you can do whatever you want in the mindscape. Bill kicked the doors down. The memories he saw were horrifying. He saw the memories of the evil things he'd done in the past. He kept running past all the horrid memories until he came to another. This door had what looked to be a cat's sleeping face. Bill felt something warm on his neck. He looked down to see the necklace that the girl from earlier shoved in his face. Bill thought about her words._

 _"Remember me!" She had said._

 _"D-did we have something?" He had asked the girl after she begged him to 'remember her'._

 _"Yeah, sort of…" she had answered._

 _Bill sighed and clutched the necklace tightly in his palm and held it against his chest before entering the mysterious feline-faced door. Bill was crying halfway through those memories he saw._

 _The first had a couple in the hospital surrounded by what looked to be a baby. The baby was sick. Bill saw the husband get out a bag and pull out a picture of a young Donald Trump when he actually had sanity. Wait…was Trump sane? Never mind. Trump's eyes were crossed out with red marker. The husband then pulled out eight candles, a lighter, and a piece of parchment. The man then chanted some very weird words. Latin…? After a moment, the man fell to his knees and his eyes glowed a bright blue as he chanted something backwards…?_

 _Just then, a demonic triangle made a grand entrance. Bill listened to himself use his flatter inducing strategies. The poor couple begging for their Baby's life. Past Bill then saw something. Past Bill then offered a deal to the parents; he'll bring back the baby, in exchange for her at the age sixteen. Bill cupped his mouth as he saw himself shaking hands with the miserable couple. Bill couldn't believe himself. He used that couple's emotions against them for his selfish wants._

 _Bill then realized something…the girl…that was the baby?! All of a sudden, memories, recent memories came rushing back to Bill right after he realized who this mysterious girl was. I-it was his future…what he saw…his past self…that was the only memory Bill never saw. Bill sat down by the door and curled up in a ball. A few silent minutes later, Bill nearly screamed when he suddenly heard loud pounding footsteps in the fearimyd. Just then, Bill saw a shadow reflecting on a nearby door. Bill's breath hitched and his heart quickened too an unhealthy rate. Bill waited summoned a shotgun-axe as he saw as a shadow was seen._

 _Another beat passed. The shadow finally emerged from the darkness as Bill aimed the shotgun-axe at the being. But the shadow wasn't a monster. It was a girl. The girl. The girl Bill saw himself fall for as a demon. Nikki Fang, the sleeping cat. Bill stared at the teenage girl and remembered why his past self fell in love with a human. The last Bill heard, his past self hated the human race with a passion. But Fang? Bill fell for her not because of her appearance, but because of her her abilities. This girl had gifts. More gifts than an average human. She was…special._

 _Bill stopped staring at the girl and smiled softly. The girl just stood there hesitating on something unknown to Bill…_

 _I stared at Bill trying to debate whether he remembered me or not. I looked at him._

 _"D-do you remember me?" I asked him._

 _Bill looked up at me and nodded. My eyes welled up with tears. Not the sad tears, but the happy tears. Bill went over to me and hugged me tight. I held on to him as if he was the only thing keeping me alive. It was funny. When I first met the once demon, I hated his guts, but now…I felt something towards him. "Kid…why do you care if I remember so much?" Bill suddenly asked me._

 _I looked at Bill. I was surprised._

 _"You had amnesia…I was scared that you wouldn't remember…you wouldn't remember the…thing we had." I told him._

 _Bill quirked an eyebrow._

 _"What 'thing'? What are you talking about?" He asked._

 _Bill was almost shouting by this point. I flinched at his tone. Bill looked at me._

 _"I'm sorry, kid…I know I loved you, but…I…I don't know why…" Bill said._

 _He looked away in shame. I teared up._

 _"Do you even know what love is?" I asked Bill, "just know that it could be confused with other emotions."_

 _Bill looked at me._

 _"What is the true meaning of love?" Bill asked, "I just assumed that it was just a tactic used by humans to reproduce…"_

 _It was my turn to quirk an eyebrow._

 _"Not even close, Bill…" I said, "Love is where one feels…attracted to someone and just…they just like each other. They'd do anything for one another…they trust each other and they care for each other…"_

 _I finished explaining and looked at Bill. He was staring at his feet._

 _"I'd be a horrible partner…I already hurt you and you're family and kept things from you…I just-I can't do this…" Bill finally said._

 _"I forgive you…" I reassured him, "As long as you realized you're mistakes and learn from them…"_

 _Bill looked away again._

 _"I-I can't…" He said, "I just don't think it'd end well…"_

 _I looked at my feet._

 _"I think it would…still, you like me or not?" I questioned._

 _Bill looked at me._

 _"Of course I do…I-I just think I might lose my temper again and hurt you again…I don't wanna do that again…I don't want to hurt you…you'd never forgive me…" Bill explained._

 _I nodded. Bill was almost in tears. I loved Bill. I really did. I just needed him to know that I won't hate him if he did something wrong. He's a fucking dream demon for god sake! They'll do that. Bill was an definite exception._

 _"I forgive you the first time you hurt me, right? What makes you think I wouldn't forgive you if you did it again?" l asked him, "You can't get rid of me that easily, Bill."_

 _Bill chuckled._

 _"I know…I just want what's best for you and your safety…I promised your parents that I wouldn't hurt you…I…I broke that promise…I shouldn't be near you…I shouldn't even be…" Bill explained before I cut him off._

 _I pressed my lips against his. I was inpatient. Very inpatient. Yeah, I know. I'm crazy. I just kissed fucking Bill Cipher. I was in love with fucking Bill Cipher! As I pulled away from Bill, I noticed from the look of pure shock on his face, that he definitely was not expecting this._

 _"I love you, Bill Cipher…I want to be with you, no matter the risks…" I told him, "I don't care that you're a Dream demon. I don't care if you almost ended the multiverse and were the most insane, evil, and destructive being of the universe. I just love your soft side. Your cute, charming, smart, funny, dramatic, artistic, and lots of other things."_

 _Bill smiled sadly. I continued._

 _"Your smile is cute and I'm glad to hear that you want redemption…you make my face hot whenever I'm near you…even during our fights…" I explained._

 _Bill teared up agin. He held me closer to him and put his lips against mine as I did to him. He kissed me back…Bill fucking Cipher loved me…a demon loved me…and I loved him back…a lot…_

 _"Nikki…I love you, too…" Bill said quietly, "even demons have feelings…they just don't show them…we shut them out…but you unlocked mine...you, a human, unlocked my human emotions...there's something special about you Nikki Fang..." Bill told me while stroking my hair._

 _I blushed at this. Bill leaned in for a another kiss just as I faded away and woke up._

I jerked up from my bed. I looked around for any sign of Bill, but sighed in sadness when I didn't see him home. He was most likely still in his coma. There was sudden banging against the door. I looked up at the door just as my mom entered.

"Cloths. Now! We're going to the hospital…Bill just woke up!" She shouted.

I nodded and grew excited but frowned again.

"Wait…no "Good morning, honey."?" I complained.

My mom rolled her eyes in irritation.

"Good morning honey…happy now?" She said flatly.

"Much better." I said.

My mom rolled her eyes again. I could tell by the tired look on her face that she had a headache and needed an aspirin.

"Good for you. Now let's go. Hurry up!" My mom responded.

I obeyed my mother and hurriedly got dressed and headed out the door and drove off to the hospital with my mom.

' _Don't worry, Bill! I'm coming…'_ I thought to myself.

 ** _To be continued in Episode nine…_**


	10. Pls read!

I'm leaving for the summer.

TheFalls will sub me.

bye people!


	11. DISCONTINUED

Due to a recent tragic social event, this story is now DISCONTINUED. Sry, people. This story will be up for adoption.

All gf stories will be discontinued. If they aren't popular, the will be deleted.

Let me know if you wish to adopt this or ANY GF stories.


End file.
